My Little Angel
by Evil Goddess Tokimi
Summary: After enduring enough pain from Tenchi Ryoko leaves the earth only to find herself on the earth yet again, but in a different time. She soon forgets about Tenchi when her sights are now on Trunks. Please read and review ^_^ Ryoko/Trunks rules!!!!
1. Too Much Pain

My Little Angel Disclaimer: We don't own Tenchi Muyo or DBZ or any of the characters (except for TJ) ~Takes place after cell games but before they fight Buu and after Tenchi Muyo (OAV series) but Ryoko has taste. Trunks and Goten are still 8 and 7. Future Trunks is living with Bulma and Vegeta now. ~ Chapter 1: Too Much Pain To Take At the Masaki house: The day had turned out quite peaceful except for the fact Ryoko was having a fit because Tenchi told her he hated her yet again except this time he told her he never wanted to see her again. "Now Tenchi is mine and you don't have anything! Ahahahahaha!!!" Ayeka sneered sticking her chest out at Ryoko. "I thought we were friends Ayeka!" cried Ryoko through her painful sobs. "Me a friend to a demon? Never!" She laughed. The whole incident happened just before Tenchi had gone to school. Ryoko locked herself in her room for the rest of the week. Her whole life was shattered; her heart was broken just because some harsh words were said. The battle with Ayeka was over. Ayeka had won; at least that's what she thought. Ryoko refused to come out of her room at all and she wouldn't talk to any one much less Tenchi or Ayeka. She would not forgive him now not after all the pain he caused her. She had wasted 700-some- odd years of her pathetic life on that planet and that was something she could never get back. She vowed never to get involved with another man ever again. Ayeka enjoyed seeing Ryoko in so much pain and took every opportunity to torture her. Ayeka entered Ryoko's room. "You know you're going to have to leave sooner or later, you're starting to collect dust and besides this is going to be the baby's room once Tenchi and I decide to get married," Ayeka said coldly then added," Oh yes Ryoko, Tenchi says my chest is perfect and doesn't sag like yours does." After that comment Ryoko got up and left. She didn't want to rip Ayeka's head off because she wasn't that heartless. So she took to the stars leaving everything, Earth, Japan, 'her friends', and most importantly Tenchi. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she was leaving for good. Ryo-Ohki did not protest about leaving because she knew it would be better for Ryoko so she complied to her master's orders. ~ In Lady Tokemi's Dimension: "Are you still interested in finding lady Washu?" Asked D3 to the enigma that was Tokemi. Instead of answering him she changed the subject," Washu's daughter, Ryoko." "Yes what about her my lady?" He asked. "I have something for her." "What do you mean?" He asked. " I will send her to the past," she said in a low tone. ~ Back on board Ryo- Ohki: Ryoko started to feel dizzy all of the sudden. There was no explanation to what happened next, Ryoko fainted and when she awoke her and Ryo-Ohki were heading into a planet. There was no avoiding a crash. They then crashed into the planet. ~ Gohan was flying home from Orange Star High with Videl when she saw something fall from the sky and crash a little way away from them. "What was that Gohan?" asked Videl. " I'm not sure but it could mean trouble, lets go check it out!" He said flying towards the crash site. As he got there he examined the ruble from the ship. "Gosh this is weird, what is it?" Gohan asked talking to no one in particular. "G, gohan, come look at this quick!" Cried Videl pointing to something. Gohan followed her fingure until his eyes stopped at a body on the ground. It was a woman, a beautiful cyan haired woman. She was unconscious but alive. Gohan went to check if she was hurt, after diagnosing her as 'okay' he picked her up and flew her home with Videl. ~ Next Chapter: Ryoko wakes up in a strange new world but find out something shocking about it. 


	2. Earth Again

Disclaimer: We swear we don't own Tenchi Muyo and DBZ but I do own TJ so no steeling!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This story is dedicated to my 2 best friends: Courtney (thanks for helping me write this) and Evangeline.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Earth Again~  
  
Gohan and Videl finally reached the house with the cyan manned woman when Chichi came running out.  
  
"Oh Gohan, Videl what happened? Who is that?" She asked concerned.  
  
"To tell you the truth mom, I'm not exactly sure, but I'd like to know too," Gohan said still thinking she could be trouble no matter how beautiful she was.  
  
"We found her unconscious," Videl added.  
  
"Here Gohan set her down in my bed," said Chichi. ~~  
  
About 2 ½ hours later:  
  
Ryoko woke up in a different place than she remembered being in last. All she could remember was crashing into a planet. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head.  
  
'Owe! Why the hell does my head hurt?' She thought rubbing her forehead.  
  
She looked a round when Gohan entered the room to check on her.  
  
"Oh good you're up!" Said Gohan nervously. He mentally prepared himself for bad news (she could try to kill him).  
  
"Where the hell am I? And what did you do to me?" Demanded Ryoko.  
  
"Uh well you're at my house; I found you unconscious," explained Gohan.  
  
"Crap! My ship must have been destroyed! That's great! And who are you? Why do you keep staring at me?" asked Ryoko.  
  
Gohan turned red, "Me? Oh I'm Gohan, I, I, I'm sorry for st, staring."  
  
"Yeah great to meet you, I'm Ryoko," she said in a flat tone.  
  
"Gohan are you okay?" asked Videl who was with Chichi.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but she's awake," he replied," Oh yeah I forgot. Hey guys this is Ryoko, Ryoko this is Videl and my mom Chichi."  
  
"Hi," said Ryoko 'God what strange names,' she thought mentally giggling.  
  
"Oh its nice to meet you, are you alright?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Yeah I think so," she replied.  
  
"Hey Gohan why don't you take Ryoko over to Bulma's house?" suggested Chichi in her you-better-do-what-I-say tone.  
  
"Yeah sure Mom. Do you want to go Ryoko?" Gohan asked forgetting that she could be a potentially dangerous threat.  
  
"Sure, but tell me what planet we're on," Ryoko said stretching her arms.  
  
"Earth," Gohan replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Earth," he said again.  
  
"It can't be!" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Um well it is. Anyways lets go," he said taking her hand.  
  
~~ At Capsule Corps: Little Trunks and Goten were playing outside when Ryoko and Gohan arrived (Videl decided to go home).  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Yelled Gohan trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah what is it Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"Have you seen Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She's inside with Dad," Trunks answered.  
  
"Hey who's she Gohan?" Asked Goten.  
  
"Oh yeah this is Ryoko. Ryoko that's my brother Goten and that's Trunks," he replied.  
  
"Wow its really nice to meet you," Goten said politely.  
  
"Yeah nice," Trunks said.  
  
Ryoko gave both of them a friendly wave.  
  
Just then Bulma walked outside. "Trunks, Goten dinner!!" She shouted, "Oh hello Gohan.ooo who's you're new lady friend?"  
  
Gohan blushed, "Bulma this is Ryoko. She's new around here."  
  
"Oh really? Then would you two like to stay for dinner?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure thanks Bulma. Hey Ryoko are you hungry?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks," she replied.  
  
"Good. Well I'll call Chichi and tell her you and Goten are staying for dinner," said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks a lot Bulma," he said politely.  
  
"So Ryoko do you have a place to stay?" asked Bulma.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Well than I insist you stay with us we definitely have enough room and I'm sure my husband wont mind,"Bulma said happily.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yeah of course! Hey Vegeta get out here right now!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"What do you want woman?" Asked Vegeta in his normal agitated tone.  
  
"We have a guest her name is Ryoko," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh great! Another woman!" Vegeta complained folding his arms.  
  
"Hey mom what's for dinner?" Asked a voice from behind Vegeta.  
  
Future Trunks came up to Bulma and nearly tripped over himself when he caught sight of Ryoko.  
  
That's when Ryoko saw him. He was nicely built from top to bottom with gorgeous lavender locks and handsome blue eyes. He was a sight to see. Ryoko's heart began beating faster.  
  
'Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I having this kind of reaction to him? I don't even know him,' thought Ryoko.  
  
  
  
~~ Next Chapter: Ryoko meets this handsome stranger but what kind of thoughts are swimming in her head?  
  
  
  
Thanks to: Kawiistina for reviewing and for being so polite and all. So I decided to be nice and write some more for you. Lets keep in mind that this is a 314+ page story and typing it all is going to be a bitch. But with a little encouragement (reviews, hint, hint) I will be compelled to get of my lazy ass and type another chapter.  
  
Thanks again, Evil Goddess Tokimi 


	3. TrunksThe Lavender Haired Mystery

Chapter 3: Trunk's; The Lavender Haired Mystery  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo.. We do own TJ though!  
  
Today I'm dedicating this story to. hmm.. lets see um myself! I'm in a conceited mood right now! Courtney dedicates it to: me also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~  
  
'He is pretty cute,' thought Ryoko. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head and smiled to greet this new stranger.  
  
"Hi I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Trunks? B, but isn't that Trunks?" Asked Ryoko confused.  
  
Trunks blushed. 'She's pretty cute when she's confused,' he thought. He shook off his strange thought and quickly explained, "Oh I'm from the future. My mom died in my time so I live here now."  
  
"Oh. Well you're much cuter all grown up in that case," Ryoko said flirtatiously then added, "Oh sorry, my names Ryoko. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hey Trunks Ryoko's going to be staying here for awhile so how about taking her around?" Asked Bulma smirking at Trunk's crimson cheeks.  
  
"Yes please do. I would like that," Ryoko said not removing her eyes from Trunk's face.  
  
"Okay sure. So what's for dinner?" He asked once again.  
  
"Woman! Get my food now before I blast you then eat you for my supper!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Oh yes your highness, coming right up!" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry about my father, he gets pretty grouchy when he doesn't eat," Trunks whispered.  
  
"Really?" Ryoko laughed.  
  
"So hey Trunks what's up?" Asked Gohan feeling a little left out.  
  
"Are you alright Ryoko?" Asked Trunks ignoring Gohan.  
  
"Mm, what do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Trunk's pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and dabbed it on her head. "You're bleeding and you have a pretty deep cut on your head."  
  
"I, I do?" She asked finally noticing the blood.  
  
'He's so gentle just like.like Tenchi' she thought. Even just the thought of her ex love was enough for her heart to sink in the already deep pit it was in. She pushed Trunk's hand away and followed Bulma and Vegeta into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Trunks did you hear me?" Asked Gohan.  
  
Trunks sat across from Ryoko at the table. 'Did I say or do something wrong?' he thought.  
  
"Here everyone dig in!" Exclaimed Bulma proud of her cooking.  
  
"It's about time Woman!" Vegeta said already stuffing his face.  
  
"So Goten what do you want to do later?" Asked little Trunks eyeing Ryoko. 'She looks funny,' he thought.  
  
"Why don't you come over and spend the night?" Suggested Goten happily.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Ryoko?" Asked (future) Trunks upon noticing that she wasn't eating a whole lot.  
  
Ryoko shook her head (no).  
  
"Ryoko can I speak to you after dinner?" he asked trying not to blush.  
  
"Ooo Trunks has a girlfriend!" Goten began to chant.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but blush. Everyone looked at him.  
  
'God the future me is such a dork!' thought little Trunks.  
  
"That'd be fine honey. Go spend the night with Goten," Bulma said looking at little Trunks.  
  
"I'll speak to you Trunks," Ryoko said glancing up at him.  
  
"Hey Trunks would you go show Ryoko to her room?" Asked Bulma clearing the table after everyone was finished with dinner.  
  
Trunks shook his head and got up to help her clear the table.  
  
Little Trunks started making fun of the older him. Trunks got so annoyed he threw the boys out of the house and went upstairs into his room.  
  
"Hey Brat you forgot the woman with the spiky hair!" Boomed Vegeta's voice.  
  
Trunks came back, "Here Ryoko I'll show you to you're room."  
  
"Um thanks Trunks," she said following him up the stairs. 'I don't think he likes me very much,' she thought feeling a little shy and lonely at the same time.  
  
Trunks led Ryoko to her room in the back of the house.  
  
"Here's your room so if you need anything I'm right next door," He said gesturing to his room.  
  
"Oh okay, um hey Trunks didn't you have something to say to me?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her as if he were 'drawing a blank' (um my friend wrote that in so if you're like me and don't know what it means its when you aren't sure what to say.or something like that.) "Um yeah I do. I wanted to ask you if I did something wrong. and if I did than I'm sorry," he replied.  
  
"Wrong? Oh no of course not!" She said.  
  
"Okay," he said relived than added, " Goodnight Ryoko." He walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
"Goodnight Trunks," She said quietly and walked into her room.  
  
It was lonely and dark which made her even more depressed than she already was. She wished she could find some excuse to go see Trunks. There was just something about him that she was attracted to despite how much it hurt her to think about ever loving someone else besides Tenchi. But Tenchi was with Ayeka now and she had to get over that, besides Trunks was pretty cute especially when he blushed.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile in Trunk's room:  
  
'I hope Ryoko doesn't hate me. After all I did act pretty stupid around her. I blushed too much in front of her. I wonder why.' Trunks thought. His heart leapt every time he thought about Ryoko.  
  
He rolled over on his side and tried to sleep even though the thoughts clouded his mind.  
  
~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Ryoko gets up for a drink of water but instead of getting water she gets a visit from one of the Z characters. What secrets does this guy have? Does Ryoko have the same secrets?  
  
~~  
  
Thanks to: Kawiistina again. I'm really happy someone likes my work for once. I really appreciate the reviews I get, thank you.  
  
And to: MoonFairy. Thanks for reviewing..um I made an 'oops' I guess! You see I already wrote the entire story and it kind of goes the opposite way. It never came across my mind that I could have had her wait. Um I think Ryoko would maybe do anything to get another guy (not that I'm saying anything bad about her its just that maybe she would feel so low about herself if Tenchi didn't choose her she'd get into any relationship without thinking whether it'd be bad for her or not). I will keep what you said in mind however that would take me a while to fit that in to my next chapter if I chose to do that. Thanks again!  
  
~~  
  
I am also writing another story called Eyes For Only You. It is also about Ryoko and.the DBZ character that she falls in love with that if you couldn't guess who it is yet than I'm not giving it away. Except I'm going the opposite way than I am with this story. So if you want to read that keep an eye out for it because I might be posting that soon. 


	4. Trunk's Secret

Chapter 4: Trunk's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi and DBZ!!! Come on you all know that!!!!!!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to: NOBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Okay fine! I'm going to dedicate this story to anyone who has reviewed and or read the story so far!!  
  
~~ NOTE of Importance: Go check out Kinoko's stories (especially IF Your Not There). She's a great author and is also the one who inspired me to write this story. You will not regret checking out her stories.  
  
~~  
  
Ryoko couldn't fall asleep. She looked at the clock next to her new bed. It was already 2:23 am. Where had the time gone? She decided to get up and get a drink of water. She snuck downstairs silently. She hoped no one would be awake at this hour just for the reason that she was half naked. She had on a see through shirt and her panties, but nothing more.  
  
Trunks herd a noise from the stairs. He hoped it wasn't his father. Trunks also wasn't able to sleep so he went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
When he saw Ryoko enter the room he blushed crimson and quickly turned his head.  
  
"Did I wake you up? If I did I'm sorry," he said trying to hide his bright red face.  
  
'Uh oh someone's up! I'm in trouble,' she thought. "Oh Trunks I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was awake. I couldn't sleep so I was going to get some water," she said really quickly. She blushed as she remembered what she was wearing or what she wasn't wearing.  
  
Trunks turned his head toward her, but when he saw her blush he blushed even more. He got her a glass of water and handed it to her.  
  
"Here you go," he said.  
  
"Thanks uh Trunks," Ryoko said. She started for the doorway, but half way there she stopped and turned around. " Hey by the way what are you doing up?" she asked trying to get the nerve to face him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I never sleep very well anymore," he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah either do I," she said then paused and looked at him. "Hey how come you're not looking at me?"  
  
"Um..do you w, want m, me to?" he asked stuttering.  
  
"What am I grotesque or something?!" Demanded Ryoko a little offended by Trunk's avoiding ness.  
  
"N, not at all. y, y, you're very b, beautiful!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well then how come you're still not looking at me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I, I don't think it's proper to look at a b, beautiful half dressed woman," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh oops!" Ryoko said blushing again. "Hey that's no excuse!"  
  
"It's getting late, I better go back to bed," he said heading for the door.  
  
Ryoko pulled him back and looked into his eyes. She was surprisingly strong to Trunks. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.. um.yes, you are very beautiful," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh really? You think so?" Asked Ryoko happily.  
  
'Wow! She's pretty strong. Is she human?' he thought. "Yes really. You seem like a very nice person," he replied.  
  
"Hmm well you don't know me that well yet. Anyways wont you stay down here and talk with me? I would like to get to know you a little better," she said.  
  
"Okay," he replied, "I mean if you really want me to."  
  
"Mmm sure," she said seductively.  
  
"Why are you talking like that?" he asked.  
  
She traced her finger on his chest and got really close to him. "Don't you know when a woman is flirting?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, uh, um. Ryoko what are you doing?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"Well that's the story of my life! No guys ever like me!" she said.  
  
"No! That's not it. I'm what you call sheltered. I, I don't do anything bad or improper," Trunks quickly blurted out without thinking.  
  
"Hmm, is that so? Well anyways tell me why you can't sleep anymore? I think that's how you put it," she said changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know why. Maybe its all the horrible things that were happening in my time," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah I know how that is," Ryoko said without thinking then quickly changed the subject. "So how many girlfriends do you have?"  
  
"Um. in what time? This one or my time?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I see you must have lots of girl friends," she said in a disappointing voice. "So you were just being loyal to them and didn't want to hurt my feelings. God, I'm so stupid; first Tenchi then you, I should give up already."  
  
"Huh? I don't have a girlfriend, never have. And who is Tenchi?" he asked in an interested tone.  
  
"Him? Oh it's nothing just a distant memory, now anyways," she replied sadly and started towards the door. "Sorry if I bothered you."  
  
Trunks grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Was he your old boyfriend or something?" he asked.  
  
"I wish," she replied bitterly then added, "Apparently I can't get a guy to even notice me if I try."  
  
"Oh, sorry I asked. Well if you need to talk you know where to find me," Trunks said.  
  
"But you don't even like me and besides I can't even get you to notice that I was flirting with you because I, I like you!" Ryoko blurted out accidentally.  
  
Trunks blushed, " That's k, kind of funny because I, I, I like you too."  
  
Ryoko blushed slightly. This was what she always wanted. Someone to like her and except her. Was he for real or was this just a dream? Ryoko figured it was a dream so she figured that it wouldn't matter what she did. She all of a sudden kissed Trunks on the lips.  
  
He turned an even darker shade of red than he already was. '?! She's a good kisser, but then again I've never been kissed before,' Trunks thought.  
  
Ryoko broke the kiss and looked into his deep blue eyes. 'Oh he's so cute,' she thought.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh nothing you're just really cute that's all," she said.  
  
"Y, you really think so?" he asked.  
  
"Well if you want the truth," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Um sure what is the truth?" he asked.  
  
"Well in my opinion you're quite sexy," she said blowing her hot breath into his ear.  
  
Trunks turned bright red.  
  
"By the way you're a good kisser. I guess I haven't had much experience in that league, sorry," she said.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I've never been kissed before," he said.  
  
"Either have I."  
  
"Really?" asked Trunks nervously.  
  
"Mmhmm," she replied.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed," said Trunks.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to join you?" she asked in a seductive tone.  
  
"I, I, I think I'm fine on my own," he said getting more nervous by the second.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Yelled Vegeta walking into the kitchen. "You woke me up!!!!!!"  
  
~~ Next chapter: Ryoko and Trunks decide to go on a date to get to know each other better, but Ryoko wants to be more than just friends despite her vow to herself. Will she get what she wants or does Trunks have something else in mind? ~~  
  
Important: I am changing the rating in either the 5th or 6th chapter because there will be sex from here and till the end of the story. Not really graphic or porno type sex, but sex none the less so it's very important to tell me if I need to change my plans or post an edited version so everyone gets a chance to read it. If I don't get reviews telling me to edit the story or change my plans all together (which I highly doubt I will) then I will leave it the way it is. Thanks for your time, now on to the 'Big Big Thanks' ~~ BIG BIG THANKS to: Angelic Demoness: Here's what you wanted! Now shut up and be happy!!! No just kidding. I do owe you two B.B.Ts though so Thank you (x2)  
  
Anonymous: Since you didn't put your name in the last review I will not thank you!!! Just kidding also. But I will be too lazy to put your name. Thank you for your review also!!!  
  
Laura, I mean Panko: Thanks so much for giving away my name!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and reviewing, even if it was for chapter one and that you didn't even read the story.  
  
Have a nice day!!  
  
-E.G.T. 


	5. How My Heart Aches For You

Chapter 5: How My Heart Aches For You  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story/chapter/whatever. I do own TJ however so please do not steel him (he wont show up until about the 11th or 12th chapter though).  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter I've been quite busy these days but I will not abandon this story. I didn't write 330 pages by hand to just abandon it so have no worries.  
  
Warning: This chapter has a brief PG-16 rated part. It has indicators for when it starts and ends so please don't read it unless you are 16 and up or are mature for your age.  
  
Enjoy!! ~~~~~  
  
"Sorry we woke you up father. We were just on our way to bed," Trunks said taking a quick glance at Ryoko.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Vegeta," Ryoko said winking at Trunks. She made a half circle around Trunks before she skipped up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta watched Ryoko then turned in disbelief to Trunks. "There is no way that woman could be anywhere near interested in you!"  
  
"Sorry that I woke you again," Trunks said not wanting to get his father anymore angry than he already was.  
  
Trunks took his leave and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~ Morning:  
  
"Trunks dear, you look exhausted," Bulma commented while setting the table. "Hey where's Ryoko? Is she still asleep? Trunks honey could you go get her for breakfast?"  
  
"Um, sure," Trunks said. He walked up stairs and knocked gently on Ryoko's door.  
  
Ryoko threw her shirt on the ground as she picked up her freshly cleaned clothing that Bulma cleaned for her the night before. Her ears picked up the sound of a light knock, but she discarded it as being Vegeta having some sort of transcendental anomalous fit from downstairs.  
  
Trunks opened the door slightly to see if she was still asleep after a minute of waiting for her to open the door.  
  
Ryoko stood completely naked before Trunks. He turned the deepest shade of red he had ever turned before; he shut the door as fast as he could. Ryoko herd Trunks close the door and got dressed and opened the door to see Trunks.  
  
"Oh good morning Trunks," Ryoko said happily. "Did you sleep well? I did."  
  
Without saying anything Trunks went into the other room still in a deep blush. Ryoko ran after him and grabbed his arm so he couldn't run away from her. She was surprisingly strong to him even though he wanted to get far away from her as he possibly could.  
  
"You know that's why you always knock?" Ryoko said. "So how much did you see?"  
  
"T, t, too much," He replied.  
  
"What?!" She asked angrily smacking him hard on the face. "So I'm not nice to look at?! Is that it?!" She demanded.  
  
"THAT'S NOT IT! What did you hit me for?" he asked.  
  
"Because you hurt my feelings!" she said then added, "I'm sorry I hit you"  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to. Besides it wasn't that hard. My father hits harder than that," Trunks said.  
  
"OH REALLY?!!! THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER OH DEAREST (sarcastic) TRUNKS, I'M GLAD YOU THINK I'M WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled and smacked him so hard Vegeta couldn't even top.  
  
Trunks covered his throbbing handprint on his cheek and headed down stairs.  
  
"You guys are so loud! What did you do now Trunks?" Bulma asked slightly angry that Trunks had some how upseted the guest.  
  
"Nice mark brat! What'd you do look down the woman's shirt?" Vegeta asked laughing.  
  
Trunks sat down quietly without saying anything that would get him into more trouble than he already was. Ryoko came in and sat next to Trunks. She passed him a note that told him to meet her in her room after breakfast. He kept quiet, but let her know he would meet her.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
After breakfast:  
  
Trunks entered Ryoko's room. She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips just like she had the night before. She deepened the kiss by using her tongue.  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this; she is a good kisser though. Does she want me to forgive her?' Trunks thought.  
  
Ryoko broke the kiss and tossed him casually on the bed.  
  
"Trunks I'm so sorry for hitting you, please forgive me. I f you don't I'll understand," She said crawling on top of him waiting for an answer.  
  
Trunks turned a little red, "I, I forgive you, but why are you sitting on me?"  
  
"Because I want to make sure you don't leave," she said. "Do you still like me?" She gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Uh, yeah I do."  
  
"I think I'm falling for you," she said kissing him again, "What should I do?"  
  
Her finger traced a circle on his breast muscle.  
  
"If you're falling in love with me and I'm falling in love with you why don't we go out on a date or something," Trunks suggested.  
  
"Because Trunksie I'm not (she kissed him) supposed to (kiss) fall (kiss) in love (kiss). I vowed (kiss) to never fall in love with another man again (kiss) after what happened (kiss), but somehow you're making me break my own rules (kiss, kiss, kiss)," she said softly planting gentle kisses on his lips in between her words.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Do you want more kisses?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, but you're changing the subject," he replied.  
  
"I'm not either. (Kiss) Well, I was in love with this boy named Tenchi. (Kiss) I lived with him and several other girls including Ayeka. (Kiss) She was mean to only me. (Kiss) She and I fought a lot because we both wanted Tenchi. (Kiss) Tenchi played with my heart and made me believe that he loved me, (kiss) then broke my heart as he and Ayeka snuck off together. (kiss) Then she rubbed it in my face so I left and found myself here with you. (Deep passionate kiss)," she explained.  
  
"Wow!" Trunks said about Ryoko's last kiss.  
  
"Mmm, you said you wanted to date me?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Well um yes I do," he said. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes I do," she said Ryoko smiled and let him up after about six more kisses.  
  
(WARNING~ This part may be rated PG-16)  
  
Trunks walked downstairs feeling happy that he actually found someone he liked enough to ask out.  
  
"Hey boy the woman's gone with the other brat! (Little Trunks)" Vegeta yelled.  
  
'That's nice," Trunks said.  
  
"So when are you and that spiky haired woman going to sleep together?" Vegeta asked teasing Trunks.  
  
"WHAT?!! We're just friends, close friends," Trunks said in his defense.  
  
"Oh okay then can I have her? I think me and her could really get it on! Of course I'd probably have to fight for the top position," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're married to Mom, you leave Ryoko alone!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"She doesn't know what a real man is until she's had Vegeta. I make it long, hard, and pleasurable!" said Vegeta ignoring Trunks.  
  
Trunks started yelling at Vegeta so loud it could be herd all over the house.  
  
"Yes of course she's probably a wild thing so I'd have to be harder on her than normal, that is if she can take Vegeta," he said.  
  
"You better stop talking that way about her or else!" Trunks yelled over Vegeta's senseless mumbling.  
  
"Ooo she'd be so good in doggy position," Vegeta said jokingly.  
  
Trunks walked over to Vegeta and punched him hard I the face and went to make sure Ryoko got as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Oh, but missionary is so boreing, there you go screwing up all my fun!!" Vegeta yelled even though Trunks wasn't listening at all.  
  
(Warning is over!!! ((()  
  
Trunks took Ryoko to an emergency capsule house that he kept behind a waterfall.  
  
"Trunksie! Why'd you take me here!" Ryoko asked.  
  
"To protect you from my father," Trunks answered.  
  
"Why do I need protecting from him? I can handle myself," She said.  
  
"I don't know. After all father is a saijin, I would feel better if you stayed here,"  
  
"What's a saijin?" Ryoko asked in an interested tone.  
  
"Oh oops! Well a saijin is uh, hmm, well it's an alien race that's dead with the exception of Gohan, Goten, my father, and I. It's hard to explain,' he explained the best he could.  
  
"Oh so you're a super race of humanoids?" she asked.  
  
"Um sort of," he replied.  
  
"Do you have any special powers?"  
  
"Powers? Why do you want to know?" he asked  
  
"Because my Trunks. I can do this," she said forming an energy ball in her hand.  
  
"You're not human are you? I didn't think so," he said. He formed his own energy ball in his hand.  
  
"I can also fly, walk through solid forms, split my myself, form an energy sword, and more," she bragged.  
  
"Really? Well I saved the world, in my time, and I can become a super saijin," Trunks said also bragging.  
  
"A super saijin? Tell me more about that," she said now very interested.  
  
"Um.well I get stronger and get more muscles. My hair turns gold also," he said.  
  
Ryoko inched closer to Trunks with a seductive grin on her face. "More muscular? Is that every where on your body?" She asked pressing her body into Trunk's firm body.  
  
"Um.I don't r, really know," Trunks replied nervously backing away from Ryoko.  
  
"Well it is your body. You should know Trunksie dear," she said still up against him.  
  
"Oh. well.I've never really thought about it so I r, really w, wouldn't know," he said still nervous as ever.  
  
"Oh Trunksie what's the matter? You don't sound too excited about being with me, I guess you don't like me or something. Aren't you comfortable with being around me? You know how I feel about you so what's the matter?" Ryoko asked with a little bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
"No it's not that. It just takes me awhile to get used to people even if I like them," he said trying his best not to offend her.  
  
"It's okay Trunks. If you want I'll stop trying to seduce you," she said tracing a circle on his chest with her index finger.  
  
"So want to see a movie or something?" Trunks asked changing the subject.  
  
Ryoko happily kissed Trunks as her response. Trunks smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"Go get ready okay?" he said.  
  
"But none of my things are here," she said.  
  
"Well that does present a problem. Here I'll go get them you stay right here," he said then went to get her things. When he got back she got ready to go and then they went to the movies.  
  
~At The Movies~  
  
Ryoko had decided to wear something 'special' for Trunks. That way if he didn't like the movie he'd have something else to keep him busy. She wore a tank top with a plunging neckline that showed off a gracious amount of cleavage and to top it all off short jean shorts. The movie she picked was called 'Attack of The Space Pirates'.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, why did you want to see this movie? We had to go to 20 different theaters just to find where it was playing," Trunks asked handing her the popcorn she wanted.  
  
"Yeah I know, it just looks interesting," she said taking his arm. "Hey look isn't that Gohan?"  
  
"Oh no not him!" Trunks said to himself. "Lets try o avoid him at all costs."  
  
"Oh why?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Ryoko!" Gohan shouted happily to them.  
  
"Never mind," Trunks said in a low tone, "Hi Gohan."  
  
"Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Gohan looking at them both.  
  
"We're here to see a movie," Trunks said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Wow we are too, right Videl?" Gohan said.  
  
"That's right," Videl said holding Gohan's arm just as Ryoko was doing to Trunks.  
  
Gohan's eyes traveled up and down the length of Ryoko's body when Videl wasn't looking. His eyes stop at the plunging neckline that she had on. Trunk's eyes followed Gohan's eyes until they stopped at a very inappropriate place to be looking at  
  
Trunks hit Gohan on the head really hard, "What do you think you looking at Gohan?!"  
  
"N, nothing Trunks," Gohan said keeping his eyes locked don Ryoko.  
  
"Liar!" Trunks said shoving Gohan away from Ryoko. He and Ryoko found 2 really good seats that Gohan wouldn't be able to find and had a perfect view of the movie screen.  
  
"What was Gohan looking at?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"He was looking at your chest," he replied quietly.  
  
"Hey that's for you to look at," she said cuddling up to her new man.  
  
Soon the movie started. Ryoko couldn't help but laugh her head off every time the space pirates blew planets up along with the pathetic people. The main pirate even blew up a guy who looked very much like Tenchi and Ryoko couldn't keep from laughing at that part (when every else was scared). She laughed so hard she cried so Trunks had to do his best to calm her down.  
  
~Dinner~  
  
Trunks took Ryoko to a nice restaurant when the movie was over.  
  
Ryoko kept staring at Trunks from across the table. She hoped he liked the outfit she picked out to wear. She had a very strange sensation in her stomach whenever she looked at him. She had never felt this strongly when she was with Tenchi. Part of that could have been because he didn't like her. She didn't know if the feeling she was having was a good sign or not. When she was with Trunks she felt safe and happy, but without him she felt cold and empty. She was not sure what all of it meant until she started putting every thing together.  
  
'Oh God what's happening to me? I promised not to get involved with another man again. This isn't like me to break my own rules. Damnit! I'm getting soft.and it's because of him.oh no I love him! I'm so stupid! I should have seen this before. I love Trunks. I hope he feels the same about me,' she thought to herself.  
  
She silently promised not to screw up her new relationship with Trunks and prayed to whoever would listen that he felt the same way.  
  
She openly welcomed her new feelings and love for Trunks now that she had figured out that she had fallen in love with him.  
  
"So. um.what are you going to order?" Trunks asked.  
  
"A salad," Ryoko replied. If this had been any other guy she would have ordered a lot more, but Trunks was special and she didn't want to scare him or make him think she's a pig. "Do you think you could buy me a glass of champagne?"  
  
"Sure, but is that all your going to eat? You must want more than that," Trunks said  
  
"Well I do have to watch my figure you know. Do you think a perfect body like this comes easy?" She said.  
  
"It does look like it came easy," he said.  
  
"Oh really? You're so sweet," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"Trunksie are you uncomfortable with me kissing you?" she asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because not once have you kissed me back," she said.  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"If you want," she said.  
  
Trunks reached across the table and kissed Ryoko softly on her lips. She accepted his kiss and pulled him closer until Trunks broke the kiss.  
  
~~~  
  
About an hour later Ryoko had been trough about 6 glasses of champagne.  
  
"Trunksie darling"  
  
"Huh?" he asked  
  
"Do you think your family likes me?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe a little too much," he replied.  
  
"It must be nice to have a family and belong somewhere and have friends who wouldn't betray you, unlike me. I've always been alone and hated. You don't know how easy you have it," she said.  
  
"Well. I'm your friend and I wont betray you. We could even be more than friends," Trunks said trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Like lovers?" Ryoko asked happily.  
  
"I, I guess," he said not sure what else to say.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Why do you like space pirates so much?" Trunks asked changing the subject.  
  
"They're just interesting that's all. But I love you way more than that," she said, "Even though we just met yesterday I feel like I've known you all my life. But that's ridiculous right?"  
  
"Not exactly,' he said.  
  
"Hmm you're just a stranger that I'm attracted to. How do I know that you'd never betray me, I've herd those words too many times before," she said.  
  
"Well I'd die before I betrayed someone I care about, but I can understand if you don't trust me," Trunks said.  
  
"It's not that I've just never been cared for," she said.  
  
"I care about you," Trunks blushed. His eyes fell to her shirt accidentally.  
  
"Hey Trunksie will you take me back now?" she asked yawning.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
When they left the building Trunks picked Ryoko up and flew her back to the waterfall house.  
  
"Trunks, you're so strong and so gentle," she said burying her head into Trunk's shoulder. She took no time in falling asleep.  
  
Trunks smiled and set her on the bed. After making sure she'd be okay alone he left.  
  
Next Chapter: The Arrival  
  
3 unexpected guests arrive, and just who are they?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
BIG BIG BIG ThanKs to:  
  
Jupiter's Light  
  
Brandy  
  
Kinoko  
  
Angelic Demoness  
  
& Kawiistina  
  
Sorry I didn't write personal notes to anyone I'm just not feeling too well. 


End file.
